Merlin's birthday
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Its merlin's birthday but have his friends forgotten. wrote this for my bithday


I decided to write a merlin birthday story since it is my birthday today, I turn 17 today ^_^

* * *

><p>Merlin wake up and looked up at the window in his room, today was his birthday not that it was going to be anything special. Back in Ealdor his mother would give him a small present which wasn't much because they did not have much money. Merlin got up and walked down the stairs, he could see Gaius sitting down at the table reading one of his books.<p>

"Good morning Gaius" Merlin said cheerfully

"Good morning Merlin" Gaius said not looking away from his book

"Gaius, you do know that today's a special day" Merlin said then Gaius looked away from his book

"It is Merlin" Gaius said "It's the day you get to clean my leech tank"

Merlin felt a little hurt that Gaius did not seem to know that it was his birthday but Merlin didn't let it bother him, maybe Gaius was going to do something special for his birthday tonight. Merlin walked out of the room and walked down the hall to Arthur's chambers, he bumped in to Gwen

"Hello Merlin, you seem cheerful then normal" Gwen said

"Hello Gwen, can you guess what today is?" Merlin said

"It's Wednesday" Gwen said, this made Merlin's smile fall from his face

First's Gaius and now Gwen, he didn't expect Arthur to say anything. Merlin just walked away so that he would not end up crying.

* * *

><p>In the throne room<p>

* * *

><p>"Arthur, you understand that you are next in line for the throne" Uthur said angrily<p>

"Yes father I know" Arthur said

"And that means you will need to marry so that you can produce an heir" Uthur said

"Father, I want to marry for love not just to produce an heir" Arthur shouted at him

"Arthur, you will marry who I pick you to marry" Uthur shouted at Arthur "Get out of my sight"

Arthur left the room, angry at his father. He didn't want to marry some princess he didn't love; he wanted to marry Gwen because he loved her with all his heart. He walked into Merlin before he lost it

"Merlin why haven't you started doing the chores that I assigned you to do" Arthur said anger in his voice "Can't you do anything right you idiot"

Merlin felt hurt not only by Arthur shouting and being mean to him but his friends had forgotten his birthday, he thought they could at least say happy birthday to him. Merlin was starting to think that his mother had forgotten about his birthday, he would know in a week or so if she had.

"Merlin, are you even listening" Arthur growled "No you weren't were you, the same idiotic person"

Merlin just ran, he ran through the corridors and out of the castle. He didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the forest. He felt more alone then he did in Ealdor, he sat down next to a tree pulling his knees to his chest then resting his chin on his knees and crying. Arthur just walked to his chambers and started to throw things around in anger

* * *

><p>In Gaius' chambers<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel bad about pretending not to know it was his birthday" Gwen said "I really hope he like the surprise"<p>

"I do too" Morgana said, helping Hunith with the decorations

Arthur walked in to Gaius' chambers, he was clam now. He looked at them putting party decorations up

"What are you lot doing?" Arthur asked

"Its Merlin's birthday today so we're throwing him a surprise party" Morgana said before rolling her eyes at Arthur

Arthur eyes went wide, he had forgotten that it was Merlin's birthday and to make things worst he had shouted at Merlin. Arthur ran out of the room to go find Merlin. Arthur looked everywhere in the castle, he even asked a few servants of they had seen Merlin, but they hadn't. Arthur ran back to Gaius' chambers

"I need you help to find Merlin" Arthur said to Gwen

"Why would you need Gwen to find Merlin?" Morgana asked

"I go angry with him and shouted at him this morning and I can't find him anywhere" Arthur says

"I can't believe you could be such a selfish prat Arthur" Morgana hissed at Arthur before turning to Gwen "Find your brother and the other knights, if we're lucky Merlin we'll find him in no time"

Gwen nodded before running out of the room and went to go get the knights. Morgana looked around the castle some more just to see if Merlin came back.

* * *

><p>On the edge of the forest<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin got up from his spot before wiping the tears away from his face; he walked in to the forest. Merlin hadn't walked far when he tripped on a hole in the path before falling on his face, Merlin got up only to fall down again<p>

* * *

><p>Where Arthur is<p>

* * *

><p>The knight's, Gwen, Morgana and Arthur met up; none of them could find Merlin<p>

"He must be in the forest or something" Leon said

"Morgana, Gwen stay here in case he comes back" Arthur says "The rest of us will look in the forest"

* * *

><p>At the edge of the forest<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and the knights split up so that they could find Merlin quicker. Arthur was with Percival, Leon was with Gwaine and Lancelot was with Elyan. It doesn't take them long to find Merlin, Arthur ran to Merlin and kneeled down next to him<p>

"Merlin, I'm sorry for shouting at you" Arthur said before looking at Merlin's ankle "Merlin what happened"

"I tripped and I can't walk on it" Merlin said

"I should have guessed" Arthur said "Percival tell the others we found Merlin and to meet us back at Gaius' chambers"

Percival ran to find the other knights, Arthur helped Merlin up and put Merlin's arm around his shoulder and they walked slowly back to the castle and to Gaius' chamber. When they entered the room Merlin's mother ran and hugged Merlin

"Mother" Merlin said hugging back

"Gaius you should have a look at Merlin's ankle" Arthur said "He tripped and couldn't walk on it"

Gaius nodded "Arthur, could you bring Merlin over here"

Arthur helps Merlin over to the bed next to Gaius. Gaius has a look before walking away and coming back with a bandage then wrapping Merlin's ankle

"It's just a sprain, He'll need to stay off his ankle for a day or two" Gaius said "Oh and one more thing Happy birthday Merlin"

"Happy birthday Merlin" Gwen and Morgana said together

Merlin was speechless

"Did you think we forgot your birthday, Merlin" Gwen asked, Merlin didn't say anything "Oh Merlin, we would never forget your birthday"

Gwen ran up to Merlin and hugged him before moving away and picking an object off of the table

"Here Merlin" Gwen said passing the object to Merlin, Merlin unwrapped it to see a handmade neckerchief with his name on it

"It's amazing Gwen, thank you" Merlin said

When the knights came back the party started, everyone had fun even if it was not a big party.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

* * *

><p>Once everyone apart from Arthur had left, Arthur helped Merlin to his room. Arthur put a hand in his pocket before pulling out a box; it was small but long and gave it to Merlin. Merlin opened it then looked at Arthur. In the box there was a small knife<p>

"Thank you Arthur" Merlin said

"I know you have a habit of getting in to trouble so this should help" Arthur said before walking to the door "Happy birthday Merlin"

Merlin placed the knife on the table next to his bed and thought about the events of the day, the start of Merlin's birthday was bad but the end was the better. Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile in his face

* * *

><p>the end<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you like this. to those who have been reading my story white wedding i'm sad to tell you that I won't be updaying that until after new year's.<p>

Please review


End file.
